Battle Chef
Written by Little Red Goblin Games Modifications by the Nibiru Staff Disciples of the delectable dish, battle chef’s are culinary combatants who specialize in succulent surprises that spice up the battlefield. A chef needs discipline, class, a clean palate, a mastery of culinary magic, and a good knife hand. These are rare ingredients to find in a person so perfect preparation of both the chef & his tools is required. Role: Battle chef’s dominate the domain of culinary combat and can augment their audacious martial skill with powerful magics. They really hit their stride if they can combo their courses together to make powerful 3 or 5 course meals that provide an added kick! Alignment: The call of the kitchen attracts all sorts of gourmand. Some come to study how to make super soup to feed the poor while others seek the power of parmesan chicken to fill their own greed and ambition. Adventures: The pursuit of the perfect ingredients or exotic flavors calls the battle chef, like the wafting aroma of a gumbo simmering, to the adventurer’s life. They often serve as a military company’s personal chef- getting the perfect char on a succulent steak while charring foes great and small at the same time! Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an chef’s outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The battle chef’ class skills are Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. HD: d10 Class Features The following are class features of the battle chef. Weapon and Armor Proficiency '''Battle chefs are proficient with all simple weapons, plus all chef weapons. (see 3rd Party Equipment). A battle chef is proficient in light and medium armor in addition to bucklers. Recipes: A battle chef cooks recipes drawn from the battle chef recipe list (see below). A battle chef must choose and prepare his recipes ahead of time. It takes 1 hour to prep all his recipes. A recipe costs 2 silver in the regent described in the recipe’s entry unless otherwise stated. When preparing a recipe he may prepare it either as a solo dish or as part of a meal as a course. If prepared as a course of a meal, it cannot be used solo dish. He may sacrifice an entire meal to one use of its component courses as a solo dish however. A battle chef can cook only a certain number of recipes of each day based on his level. His base daily recipe allotment is given on Table: battle chef recipes per day. Once created a battle chef can place a created recipe in a magic pot called a “hot pot”. This reduces the size and weight of a magical recipe to a negligible amount and allows it to stay fresh, hot, and viable for up to 24 hours. This is thanks to the innate magic of the battle chef. His food shares a mystic bond with his very essence. Should he rest, the food will spoil and must be recreated. The same thing will occur after 24 hour if unused. Once a battle chef has reached a certain level, he will have more recipes than he will want to prepare. A keen battle chef will know how many recipes he needs to prepare and how many he can leave unused. This saves him money and leaves them open to be filled later in the day as needed if all of his abilities are consumed. Recipes Gained at a New Level: Battle chefs perform a certain amount of recipe research between adventures. At the beginning of play a battle chef starts with 1 + his INT modifier in recipes. Each time a character attains a new battle chef level beyond 1st, he gains two recipes of his choice to add to his cookbook. If he has taken the option to becomes a specialist in one type of cuisine he must first learn the 2 recipes his school specializes in. Cuisine Specialty A chef can choose to specialize in a certain cuisine type. If he does so he gains 4 additional points per day that he can spend on his cuisine’s favored flavors but cannot make recipes of the cuisine’s opposed flavors. Asian Cuisine (Salty & Fishy) (-Filling) * Thai (Swap Salty for Spicy) * Chinese (Swap Fishy for Savory) * Japanese (Swap Salty for Savory) European Cuisine (Savory & Filling) (-Fishy) * French (Swap Filling for Pungent) * German (Swap Savory for Alcoholic) * Italian (Swap Savory for Peppery) Mediterranean Cuisine (Healthy & Sour) (-Fatty) * Greek Food (Swap Healthy for Pungent) * Arabian Food (Swap Sour for Minty) Western Cuisine (Fatty and Spicy) (-Healthy) * American (Swap Spicy for Alcoholic) * Mexican (Swap Fatty with Peppery) * Canadian (Swap Spicy for Sweet) Vegetarian Cuisine (Healthy & Filling) (-Savory) Using Recipes You can call on any prepared recipe as a free action made as part of an attack action with a weapon. If made as part of a full attack action multiple recipes can be used, one on each iterative attack. Spicy, Sour, and Minty cannot be stacked in the same recipe. Recipes (Su): Spicy '''Regent: Dried and crushed red peppers Effect: Your attack deals an extra 1d6 fire damage for every 2 levels of battle chef you have. Sour Regent: A lemon and a lime (or 2 other mixed citrus fruits) Effect: Your attack deals an extra 1d6 acid damage for every 2 levels of battle chef you have. Bitter Regent: A mug of coffee or beer Effect: The DC of the next recipe you use improves by 4. If the next recipe used deals additional damage it improves the damage dice sizes to d8s. If this is used as part of a hybrid recipe it grants that bonus to it’s partner recipe immediately. Salty Regent: Sea salt Effect: Your weapon has it’s critical ranged doubled for this attack. This does not stack with improved critical, keen weapon enchantment, or other magical sources. Sweet Regent: Sugar Effect: A successful hit causes you are under the effects of haste for 1d2 rounds. Savory Regent: Slow roasted beef Effect: When making this attack the battle chef gains a +1 bonus to hit with this attack and an additional +1 bonus for every 4 BAB he has. Pungent Regent: A block of aged cheese Effect: A successful hit causes the struck creature to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 battle chef level + INT) or be sickened. Minty Regent: Fresh mint leaves Effect: Your attack deals an extra 1d6 cold damage for every 2 levels of battle chef you have. Peppery Regent: Fresh cracked pepper Effect: It creates a 30 ft. cloud (centered on the target) that clouds the area with pepper. All creatures must make a DC 10 + 1/2 battle chef level + Int mod Fort save or start to sneeze violently, continuously, and uncontrollably. This causes the target to be stunned for one turn. If this recipe is delivered as part of a meal that affects all adjacent squares the range improves to 60 ft. Filling Regent: Breadcrumbs and olive oil Effect: Target must make a DC 10 + 1/2 battle chef level + Int mod Fort save or be under the effect of slow (using the battle chef’s level as the caster level) for 1d4+1 rounds. Target is also filled as if they had eaten a full meal if they fail the save. Fishy Regent: A freshly gutted fish or other freshly prepared sea creature Effect: On your next turn you gain a bonus to your CMD equal to 1/2 your battle chef level. Fatty Regent: A freshly gutted fish or other freshly prepared sea creature Effect: Until the start of your next turn you gain DR 1/- With an additional +1 per 4 battle chef levels. Alcoholic Regent: A flask of good wine or high grade alcohol. Effect: Target must make a DC 10 + 1/2 battle chef level + Int mod Fort save or be intoxicated for 1d4+1 rounds. This intoxication causes the creature to have a -2 to hit and reduces their base land speed by half. Healthy Regent: Fresh kale or other fresh vegetables Effect: You are healed 1d6 for every 4 levels of battle chef you have if this attack successfully hits. When delivering this attack, all Weapon damage is negated and the weapons original attack dice are added as additional healing. (Does not stack with the vital strike) Meals (Su): A battle chef can prepare a set of courses that form a meal when he prepares his recipes at the beginning of the day They must be used in that order or the meal is ruined. If they can pull off their entire meal, the final maneuver is extra powerful! At 3rd level a battle chef can pull off a 3 course meal and at 5th level they can prepare a 5 course meal. In order to execute a meal, the order of the recipes uses must correspond to the lay out he described while designing the meal at the beginning of the day. It doesn’t matter if these recipes are used on different turns but they must be used by the end of the battle in order without any other recipes interrupting them. (Example: Jess makes a 3 course meal. She prepares “healthy”, “savory”, and “sweet” as her 3 course meal. At any point she can use a healthy attack followed by a savory attack, finished off by a sweet attack to gain the benefits of finishing a 3 course meal.) 3 Course Meals Courses: (Appetizer, Entree, Dessert) * Appetizer (Healthy, Fatty, Bitter, Spicy, or Salty) * Entree (Savory, Filling, Fatty, Spicy, Peppery, Salty, or Fishy) * Dessert (Sweet, Savory, Sour, Minty, Alcoholic, or Fatty) Payout: When serving an entree as part of an attack, the battle chef gets a bonus to hit equal to the battle chef’s INT modifier (in addition to their Strength). When serving the dessert, the battle chef gets a bonus to hit and damage equal to the battle chef’s INT modifier. 5 Course Meals Courses: Soup, Salad, Entree, Appetizer, Entree, Dessert * Soup: (Salty, Savory, Spicy, Peppery, or Bitter) * Salad: (Healthy, Bitter, or Sweet) * Appetizer (Healthy, Fatty, Bitter, Spicy, or Salty) * Entree (Savory, Filling, Fatty, Spicy, Peppery, Salty, or Fishy) * Dessert (Sweet, Savory, Sour, Minty, Alcoholic, or Fatty) Payout: When serving a salad as part of an attack, the battle chef gets a bonus to hit equal to the battle chef’s INT modifier (in addition to their Strength). When serving the appetizer, the battle chef gets a bonus to hit and damage equal to the battle chef’s INT modifier. When serving the entree creatures in adjacent squares take the recipe’s effect and minimum damage to all adjacent squares. Creatures can make a DC 10 + 1/2 battle chef level + INT mod Reflex save to negate this effect. In addition he still add his INT mod to hit and damage rolls. When serving the dessert as part of an attack the battle chef adds his battle chef level to hit and damage (or healing done) and automatically confirms any critical hits he may register. In addition he still add his INT mod to hit and damage rolls while still causing creatures in adjacent squares take the recipe’s effect and minimum damage to all adjacent squares (Ref negates). Ingenious Chefery (Ex): The battle chef adds his intelligence modifier to Profession (chef) checks in addition to his wisdom modifier. Gourmet Cooking (Ex): At 2nd level once per day you may spend 30 minutes preparing food your party members. This requires rations (or equivalent foodstuff) equal to 1/2 the total amount a creature normally needs to be full for the number of people you are cooking for. After consuming it, all who partook heal an amount of hit points equal to your battle chef level + ½ your INT modifier. Iron Stomach (Ex): At 2nd level, a battle chef gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws against poison. This bonus increases to +4 at 5th level, and then again to +6 at 8th level. At 10th level, a battle chef becomes completely immune to poison and can enjoy spoiled food. Bite (Ex): At 3rd level you gain a natural bit attack appropriate to your size. Always Full (Ex): At 4th level, you no longer NEED to eat or drink, though you find the act quite enjoyable. You suffer no ill effects from starvation or thirst. Using the Good Silver (Su): At 4th level any weapon in the hands of a battle chef is counted as being silvered for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. When it leaves their hands they return to normal. Cleanse Pallet (Ex): At 6th level once per day you may swap one prepared recipe for any other recipe as a swift action. This instantly converts the recipe physically into the desired recipe. This may not be part of a meal. At 11th level you can use this twice per day and at 16th level you can do it a third time per day. Fire Resistance (Ex): By 7th level you have burned yourself so many times you gain fire resistance = 1/2 your battle chef level. At 12th level this improves to your full battle chef level and at 17th level you become immune to fire damage. Feast of the Damned (Su/SP): At 8th level when you deliver the killing blow on a creature you may expend 2 unused recipe slots to convert the creature into 1 gold per battle chef level’s worth of delicious food. Alternatively if the creature had at least 6 HD the battle chef can hero’s feast as a standard action using his battle chef level as his caster level as a spell like ability. Slashing Resistance (Ex): By 9th level you have nicked your fingers, sliced your palm, and cut yourself so many times it no longer matters. You gain DR/bludgeoning or piercing equal to ½ your battle chef level. Complex Recipes (Ex): At 10th level a battle chef can mix the flavors of 2 different recipes when preparing the dishes. It costs 3 spots (rather than 1 each). Using this hybrid recipe imparts both bonuses when using the recipe. This hybrid recipe counts as either recipe for the purposes of qualifying for courses as part of a meal. Chewy (Ex): At 11th level when you make a successful bite attack you can make a grapple attempt (as described in the grab universal monster rule). The Flavor of Trouble (Su): At 13th level a battle chef may sample a tiny drop of poison to discern what it is. To do this he uses a Profession (chef) check in place of a Craft (alchemy) check. The DC for the check, regardless of the type of poison, is DC 10 + Fort DC of the poison. A successful result does not tell the chef anything about the history or even the name of the poison but it does tell him the effect, duration, and DC (in in-game terms). Open Wide (Ex): At 14th level you gain a bite attack appropriate to a creature a size category larger than your size. If a creature is one size category smaller than you, you can attempt to swallow them whole. If a creature dies inside you, you are able to restore 1d6 HP per HD of the creature. A creature inside you takes 1d6 + you CON modifier per round. Turn the Blade (Ex): At 15th level the battle chef’s calloused form can turn even the strongest of blades. Once per round as an immediate action when you would normally be hit with an attack from a slashing weapon, you may deflect it so that you take no damage from it. You must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. Attempting to deflect a ranged attack doesn’t count as an action. Feed the Dogs (Ex): At 18th level the battle chef gains the use of the wild empathy class feature of the druid. In place of Diplomacy checks he must make a Profession (chef) check. Leftovers (Ex): At 18th level the battle chef can retain ingredients used to prepare unused recipes on the previous day for ingredients he prepares. The ingredients must only be one day old. Vengeance is Served (Ex): At 19th level you may make an attack modified by a single recipe against a target who missed you with an attack that dealt slashing damage. This ability cannot be used in conjunction with other forms of counter attacks or ability that force attacks to miss. As an example, Swashbucklers Parry and Riposte. Top of the Food Chain (Ex): At 20th level a battle chef is a true master of his craft. A battle chef can prepare 4 recipes (as with complex food) by consuming 5 recipe slots. Category:3rd Party Category:Class